Shugo Chara! The OOC Musical!
by X.Q
Summary: The Shugo Chara gang finally gets out of school and have started to break out into song every where they go! Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Marcie: Happy Summer everyone!**

**Maxie: Hope its full of happiness!  
Amu: Too bad we all have to work during summer!**

**Marcie: =.=!**

**Ikuto: I know right D:!**

**Rima: Just get onto the story!**

**Marcie and Maxie: FINEH!**

**Disclaimer: No one owns Shugo chara, only Peach Pit.**

**Marcie: Heres the pairings currently (It'll change)**

**Utau and Kukai are together for some parts of the story.**

**Tadase and Amu are together for some parts of the story.**

**AMUTO! Soon to come ^^**

**Yaya and Kairi not yet together but will be in later chapters.**

**Rima and Nagi not together; YET!**

Nagihiko stared at the clock it read 3:56. Only four minutes left. Rima looked up at the clock 3:57. Three minutes left. Amu looked at the clock 3:58. Two minutes and counting. Tadase looked up at the clock 3:59. "Summer…" Rima's guardian character Kusukusu began to chant, "Summer…" Ran, Miki, and Su joined in, "Summer…" Kiseki soon joined in, "Summer…" All the guardian characters were soon chanting.

"3" The class said looking at the clock "2" they all said again "1!" The bell went off and everyone grabbed their things and ran out the door.

"What time is it?  
Summertime  
It's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud!"

Everyone was dancing and singing. As weird as it was Utau and Ikuto were at the school too, singing and dancing.

"What time is it?  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!"

"Finally summer's here  
Good to be chiilin' out  
I'm off the clock  
The pressure's off  
Now my girl's what it's all about"

Kukai sang putting his arm around Utau.

"Ready for some sunshine  
For my heart to take a chance  
I'm here to stay  
Not movin' away  
Ready for a summer romance"  
Utau sang back smiling at Kukai

"Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out  
Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now!"

"What time is it?  
Summertime  
It's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud!"

"What time is it?  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!"

"Goodbye to rules  
No summer school  
I'm free to eat candy till I drop"

Yaya sang walking down some stairs.

"It's an education vacation"

Kairi sang looking at Yaya

"And the party never has to stop!" They both sang smiling at each other.

"We've got things to do  
We'll see you soon"  
Yaya sang grabbing Kairi's hand.

"And we're really gonna miss you all"  
Kairi sang going along with Yaya up and down the stairs

"Goodbye to you and you"  
Yaya sang signing yearbooks.

"And you and you"  
Kairi sang signing some yearbooks as well.

"Bye bye until next fall"

They both sang running up the stairs so they wouldn't be caught by the paparazzi of yearbooks.

As soon as they were outside they sang again.

"Everybody ready going crazy yeah we're out  
Come on and let me here you say it now right now!"

"What time is it?  
Summertime  
It's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!"

Everyone sang running in different directions.

"No more wakin' up at 6 am  
'Cause now our time is all our own"

Utau and Kukai sang again.

"Enough already, we're waiting come on let's go!"

Yaya and Kairi sang grabbing Utau and Kukais hands.

"Out of control  
All right  
Everybody  
Yeah  
Come on

School pride lets show it  
We're champions and we know it

When it's time to win we do it  
We're number one we proved it  
Let's live it up  
Party down  
That's what the summer's all about!"

Everyone sang running outside.

"School's out"  
Everyone sang.

"We can sleep as late as we want to"  
Rima and Nagihiko sang looking at each other.

"It's our time."

"Now we can do whatever we wanna do!"

Kukai, Utau, Rima, Nagi, Yaya and Kairi all sang.

"I can't believe it's summertime!" Amu said walking out of the school holding hands with Tadase, "Ye-" Tadase was cut off by Kukai petting Amu on the head "Yo~ King, Joker." He said smiling at the two."No one interrupts the King." Tadase said character changing with Kiseki. Rima walked by and put a bucket on Tadase's head as he un-character changed.

"Ah, Summertime~" Yuu said walking by the group. "You guys have any plans for summertime?" He asked the group. "Well…" Amu started "Yaya is spending most her time at the candy shop, Kairi will probably be with her or he'll go to samurai school, Rima is hanging out with me, Nagi is going to practice dance and basketball, Kukai's going into soccer, Tadase is well I don't actually know, Utau is going around the world on a tour, and at the end of summer we're all going to Utau's concert in America!" Amu finished clapping her hands together.

"What about –you-know-who-?" Yuu asked pointing at the Midnight blue eyes in the tree "He'll probably just stalk me again." Amu said shrugging "No big deal…" she said again looking at the eyes.

Yuukari came up and kissed Yuu on the cheek "Come on we should get going or we'll be late for our cruise." She said taking Yuu's arm and leading him towards the car. "I didn't know you two were going on a cruise together! How romantic!" Yaya said "I'm so happy for you two!" Utau said looking at them.

They all soon got a move on, saying the good-byes and such. "See you all next year!" Amu said waving at them all. "Amu-chan its been a great year!" Ran, Miki and Su said hugging Amu "Mhm~" Amu nodded and hugged them back.

"Hey Strawberry~" A familiar black cat said jumping out of the tree. "Meet me at Seiyo at mm 6-ish, got it?" He said "Oh sure…" Amu said as Ikuto disappeared.

**Marcie: what is Ikuto planning? Will Amu breakup with Tadagay? Will I ever get my own room? **

**Maxie: Cant tell, maybe, and no.**

**Marcie: those were rhetorical you idiot **

**Maxie: :O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O AMU MARCIE CALLED ME AN IDIOT!**

**Amu: :O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O Shame on you Marcie. Come on Max we'll get you some ice cream to make you feel better.**

**Maxie: ;( Okay….**

**Marcie: Please R&R or else I will kill Ikuto and turn him into a pony princess!**

**Ikuto: Uh… I didn't agree to this I agreed to be in your story not to be killed o.o**

**Marcie: TOO BAD!**


	2. SuperLuv

**Marcie: Hellllloooo Todays song is SuperLuv by Shane Dawson! YAYYYYYY! Its Rimahiko btw. I NEED SONG IDEAS! **

**Rima: -reads chapter- I hate you.**

**Nagi: -reads chapter- I love it! –hugs Marcie-**

**KusuKusu, Rnthym, and Temari: Marcie owns nothing!**

"You okay?" Nadeshiko asked looking at the small petite girl next to her. "I hate them…" The petite girl said in a low voice as Nadeshiko finished engraving the tree it read _Rima Mashiro and Nadeshiko Fujisaki Best friends forever._ "They're your parents Rima…" Nadeshiko said patting the girl on the back "Here…" She said putting a black ribbon in Rima's hair. "I love it." Rima said smiling as she hugged the purple-haired girl. "Come on…" A voice said grabbing Rima's arm "No wait!" Nadeshiko said as Rima was pulled away.

**+++14 years later+++**

Rima sighed as she was grabbed by her arm by her boyfriend. She managed to stop at her locker and open it to get her books. This didn't matter, since her boyfriend had pushed the books out of her hands. Rima leaned against the locker and played with the ribbon in her hair. Little did she know she was being watched a certain purple-headed boy. "Im running out of time." The boy sang softly looking at her. "I hope that I can save you some how. If I, If I had super powers. I'd save the world and you would be mine, Mine." He sang as he was pushed over by some other people.

He suddenly popped up in a purple superhero outfit and on his chest was written SL. "Have no fear your hero is here, My super sense is telling me that danger is near." He sang jumping up like an actual superhero. "I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back. A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack. Oh!" He was pushed over once more. He layed on the ground in his normal school clothes and sang "But, I'm not a super hero. I'm not that kind of guy, But, I can save you baby, Give me a try." He jumped up as he suddenly appearing on top of a table. "'Cause I'm running out of time. I know what I came to do, And I didn't come to lose. So, I'll fight until you're mine. And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight!" He sang jumping off and walking towards the guys who had pushed him.

"Oh, if you're in danger. Oh, I'm here to save ya. Oh, that's what I'm made of. Oh, oh, oh, oh, Give you my superluv." He said falling once more to show that everyone was sitting at tables. Him in the far right one and the boys along with Rima in the center. "I'm fighting for your love, For all this time. What I gotta do, To make you mine?" He sang as Rima's boyfriend noticed that the Purple-head was looking at her. "Got no super speed, But I'm running this town. If you get in my way, I'ma take you down!" He sang as he ran away before the boy could get him. "But, I'm not a super hero. I'm not that kinda guy. But, I can save you baby, Give me a try!" He sang to Rima as he was quickly punched. "'Cause I'm running out of time. I know what I came to do, And I didn't come to lose. So, I'll fight until you're mine. And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight!" He sang falling to the floor. "Oh, if you're in danger. Oh, I'm here to save ya. Oh, that's what I'm made of. Oh, oh, oh, oh, Give you my superluv." He sang once more jumping on the table "Can't you see, We're meant to be. So, come with me, And say you're mine." He sang reaching his hand out to her before the time sort of rewinded. "'Cause I'm running out of time. I know what I came to do, And I didn't come to lose. So, I'll fight until you're mine. And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight!" It seemed like he was in an alley way following a bumblebee car. "Oh, if you're in danger. Oh, I'm here to save ya. Oh, that's what I'm made of. Oh, oh, oh, oh, Give you my superluv!" He sang stopping the car and throwing the boy out of it. "Give you my superluv, Give you my superluv. Give you my superluv luv luv luv, Give you my superluv." A fight began Nagi VS Rima's boyfriend they both punched each other relentlessly before Nagi hit him so hard he flew off at super-speed. "And all you really need, Has been right in front of you this whole time." He sang softly to RIma as he picked her up and danced with her in the air "And I, I didn't need no super powers. I've saved the world, And now you are mine. Now you're mine." He sang kissing Rima on the forehead.

**+++Present+++**

Rima and Nagi looked at each other blushing. Dia had taken them on the trail of stars to see their future. "So us in… six years…" Rima said looking down "Yea…" Nagi said smiling at the girl. Rima didn't like Nagi very much and she wouldn't be caught hanging out with him. But this… "This is crazy…" Rima muttered "I don't like the cross dresser." She said jumping out of the trail. "Rima! Wait!" Nagi yelled following her "You guys!" Dia yelled following them.

"listen what we saw…" Nagi said taking Rima's hand "I can't believe we were best friends back then…" Rima said looking down they both crashed down onto the grass and realized where they were "This tree…" Rima said looking at the tree stump with _Rima Mashiro and Nadeshiko Fujisaki Best Friends forever_ "it was cut down…" she muttered once more looking at Nagi "Rima…" Nagi said "I know what to do! Stay here!" He instructed as he ran off into the distance.

**+++A few minutes later+++**

Amu arrived with her guardian characters "Wheres the X-Eggs?" She asked looking at Rima "Huh?" Rima tilted her head. "Oh Amu… Theres no X-Eggs but I need you to fix this tree…" he whispered into Amu's ear "S-sure" Amu said doing a character transformation with Su. "I'll fix this tree for my friend!" she said as some fixing cream came out of the wand. "Chip. Syrup. Whip. Its fixed." She made a peace sign with her fingers "Thanks Amu." Nagi said smiling at her. "Nagi…" Rima said looking up at the tree "Its beautiful." She said tackling Nagi into a kiss.

"Glad you like it."

**Marcie: My best chapter yet! :D**

**Rima: -crying- t-that was so good~~~~~~**

**KusuKusu: Oh no Rima smiling face lalalalala**

**Marcie: -grabs kusu and throws her into a cage- not a peep.**

**Temari: It was wonderful Marcie-chan.**

**Marxie: Glad you like it!**

**Rnthym: R&R!**


End file.
